


Marshmallow

by RainbowKittn



Series: Points of Connection [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Graphic Language, Homophobic Language, Threats of Violence, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKittn/pseuds/RainbowKittn
Summary: You and Holtz are confronted by a group of homophobic, sexist men. You cling to each other for comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This contains graphic language, threats of violence, homophobia, and heavy swearing. Please take care of yourself and skip this one if any of those things really bother you.
> 
> This is unbetaed, largely unedited, and honestly unfinished. There's a reasonable ending, but it's not what I wanted. I may add to this if I feel like it later, but I feel like I need to post this right now. I wrote this a couple of days ago shortly after a panic attack at the thought of Trump possibly getting elected. Now that he has been, I really just need to post this. Alone, Trump is horrifying and not remotely qualified to be president, however, what I've found the most terrifying is the millions of people who support his homophobic, sexist, racist, xenophobic, intolerant message. This is a manifestation of fear of those people, and a fervent desire for comfort from loved ones in the face of that.

Date nights with Holtz are always a wonderful occasion. Everything from greasy pizza at a bowling alley, to tonight’s date; a fancy dinner and a romantic movie. Her eclectic dress sense is easily one of your favorite things about her, but on “fancy dinner” nights, she always manages to out-do herself. Sure, she usually wears most of the pieces of a traditional suit, but none of them match in any sort of classic sense. Tonight’s deep green shirt, red suede pants, silver vest, and blue tie with snowflakes is a real treat. _“It’s almost christmas!”_ she had exclaimed earlier at your laughter.

You follow her out of the restaurant, listening to her babble about some idea she was cooking up thanks to the tight swirl of her shrimp appetizer. Once you’re outside you tug on her hand to turn her around to face you. She stops mid-sentence as she sees the smile on your face. You grab her festive tie, and pull her to you. Her warm lips meet yours in the cold air. She wraps her arms around you, and you can’t help but relax into her.

Loud yelling from down the street pulls your focus. You hear raucous whooping and whistling. You break the kiss to look at the noise. Four large men stumble down the sidewalk towards you. You swallow hard. “Let’s get out of here,” you whisper to Holtz.

“Look at that! Couple-a lezzies.”

“Have yourself a fancy date, didya?”

Holtz stiffens before giving you a terse nod. She starts to lead you away from the group of obviously drunk men.

“Hey, honey, come party with us. We’ll show you a real good time.”

“I believe the blonde, but the other one’s too pretty to be a dyke.”

Your stomach churns and you fight the urge to run. It gets harder and harder as they get closer behind you.

“Relax, we just wanna have some fun.”

“Keep makin’ out, we wanna watch.”

You walk faster, subconsciously both heading for the closest safety- the firehouse. They somehow continue to gain ground. Your body shakes with adrenaline.

“Better yet, let us join.”

“Yeah, bet a nice big dick would straighten you out.”

Holtz freezes immediately. You only notice because her hand in yours tugs you to a standstill as well. You want to run. Her eyes are huge in the low light. What exactly the men just said suddenly filters to you. Shit.

“That’s right, ladies. A good fuck is all you need.”

They’re right behind you. Your skin crawls. “Holtz, please. We need to go.” Your voice is too high.

“Step right up, ladies. We’ll fuck you nice and sweet like. By morning you’ll be begging for dick, just you wait.”

Your hand drops to your side, fallen from Holtz’s grasp, as she spins on her heel. Her fist hits a nose, her knee to a groin, her foot to a gut. She fights with a speed and precision you’ve never seen before, not even in all the busts you’ve been on. Within seconds, all four men are clutching various parts of their bodies, two of them half on the ground. The one who seems the least hurt glares at Holtzmann. Your stomach drops. He reaches for his pocket, and you grab her arm. You pull as hard as you can, luckily she comes with you. You both run as fast as possible. You’re followed by their shouts ringing through the air.

“Yeah, you better fucking run, you bitches!”

“Fucking dykes, you better watch out!”

A few minutes later you slam into the doors of the firehouse. You’re shaking violently, but somehow Holtz seems relatively under control. She manages to unlock the door, and you stumble in after her. You rest your hands on your knees and gasp to catch your breath.

You hear footsteps running up the stairs and look over. You catch a glimpse of Holtzmann’s Oxfords disappearing up. A moment later, you hear the door to the roof open and slam closed.

“Shit.” You run up the stairs, clutching a pain in your side.

The cold wind whips at your face as soon as you open the door. Holtz stands close to the edge and screams out into the night. “Fucking assholes, just leave us the fuck alone!”

“Holtz?” You approach her slowly, not wanting to startle her.

Her yelling devolves into a single, loud scream. She rocks backward with the force of it. It rings through the night. As she runs out of air, she rocks forward before collapsing to her knees in broken sobs. You run over to her and throw your arms around her shoulders. She stays on her hands and knees on the cold concrete as tears splash in front of her. You have no idea what to say. What makes that kind of horrible, sexist, homophobic abuse okay? Nothing. There are no words. No whispered comforts. No witty remarks. There are tears staining the floor. There are sobs being carried away by the winds. There is horrible dread coursing through your veins. Your tears fall right next to hers. She wraps her arms around your waist and you cling together. You both shake with sobs. Soon, you shake with cold, too.

Eventually, she squeezes you tight before pulling back. She wipes at her cheeks, the tears stopped for the moment. “Come on. We better get inside before I have a popsicle for a girlfriend.” A strangled laugh forces itself out of you. She stands and pulls you up with her. You follow her into the warmth of the firehouse.

“Holtz?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we build a blanket fort and watch a silly movie?”

“Yeah.”

~~~~~

You stand in the living room, a surprisingly large pile of blankets and pillows at your feet. “Okay, you put your brilliant engineer mind to constructing the blanket fort- no explosives- and I’ll grab some snacks. Sound good?”

“Popcorn?” Her nose scrunches up adorably in a hopeful grin.

“Well, duh. You can’t watch a silly movie in a blanket fort without popcorn.”

“And hot chocolate?”

“How else am I going to warm my frozen fingers?”

“Well, I can think of some ways.” She wiggles her eyebrows at you and you let out a small laugh.

“Maybe after the hot chocolate.” You give her a quick peck on the lips before heading towards the kitchen. “Get building,we don’t have all night,” you yell over your shoulder.

Just a few minutes later, you return carrying a tray piled high with chips, candy, popcorn, and two steaming cups of hot chocolate, one with extra mini-marshmallows. You stop short just inside the doorway. Holtz stands in front of what is most aptly described as a door. Half the room is shrouded in sheets.

“Holtz, I was gone for like 10 minutes.” Your voice somewhere between laughter and astonishment.

“Yeah, I know. You took so long that I have an extra surprise for you inside!” Your eyes narrow as you look back to her.

“Is it radioactive?”

She lets out a deep laugh. “Not any more than the blankets. No hair loss, I promise.” You’re not sure if you should believe her, but eventually you give in to her grin. “Come on in.” She holds aside the door-sheet and you enter what can only be described as blanket heaven. The sheets drape softly from the ceiling, creating a circle easily 8 feet in diameter (there really are too many sheets here), and tall enough to stand in without problem. Most of the floor is covered in blankets, the exception being the coffee table to one side, and the TV stand. There are pillows scattered all around. You notice that part of the floor is raised slightly above the rest. “I grabbed the futon mattress.” You turn around and flash her a wide smile.

“I love my beautiful engineer.” Her cheeks flush slightly.

“That’s not even the surprise. Set down the tray on the table. I’ve gotta turn off the lights for this.” Now you really doubt her promise it isn’t radioactive. Still, you set down the tray and sit on the futon. She flips off the lights, momentarily plunging the room into darkness, before flicking a switch over by the TV. Dozens of tiny white and blue lights flicker to life above you, bathing the blankets in soft light.

“I found some of the Christmas lights...” She stands somewhat awkwardly off to the side. You crawl over to her, and pull her down to the mattress with you.

“It’s perfect.” You wrap your arms around her and press your lips softly to hers. One kiss leads to five, to ten… After a few minutes you finally pull away, remembering your rapidly cooling beverage. “What movie are we watching?”

“I know you said silly, but I was thinking maybe Harry Potter? We just watched the third one the other day, so I was thinking we could watch the fourth.”

You nod. “Good thinking.”

She pops in the movie as you slip under some of the copious blankets and settle back against a pile of pillows propped against the front edge of the couch. You grab your mildly-warm chocolate, and clutch it gratefully between your hands, still slightly chilled from the outside air. She joins you a moment later, reaching for her mallow-laden cup.

You snuggle into her as the movie starts. She slips an arm around your shoulders and pulls you closer against her side. You look over to her, and notice her playing with a marshmallow, rolling it between her fingers.

“Hey, you okay?” you ask softly.

She nods before looking over to you. “I hope this makes up for our nice night out being ruined.” You carefully set down your cup and turn fully towards her.

“Holtz, sweetheart, that wasn’t your fault at all. You didn’t need to make up for it.”

“I know. It’s those jerks’ fault. I just really wanted us to have a nice night…”

“It was a wonderful dinner, and this is an amazing fort, and you know this is one of my favorite movies. So, yes, it’s a very nice night.” You press a soft kiss to her lips. “Every night with you is a nice night, my sweetlips.” She smiles before placing the mini marshmallow between her lips. You stare for a moment at the way it yields to the soft rosy skin, then lean forward to fetch it out with your tongue.


End file.
